Hogwarts is Still a High School
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Even when the characters we know and love have magic and can save the world, high school kids still say and do some pretty crazy stuff. New York Quotes Challenge, drabble collection, DM/HG main with other minor parings.
1. Drabble 1

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble One**

.

Draco sighed as he flung his arm around her shoulders, "Now Hermione, I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion. It wasn't that big of a deal."

She was embarrassed to even be seen with her boyfriend, Slytherin Prince or not, "Draco, I have never seen someone as smashed as you were last night, and I can't believe you would do that…"

"Now, love, _I wasn't __**that**__ drunk_."

"_You_ peed on Professor McGonagall's chair in the Great Hall!"

He winced; that reminded him of his detention that night, "It wasn't that bad. I'm sure someone as bright as me has done it before. And I would even bet you no one even noticed besides that old hag McGonagall."

As the made their way into the Great Hall for their dinner, they were greeted with thunderous applause and obnoxious hollers. Looks like the rest of the school, not just the drunken (or just a tad tipsy in Hermione's case) participants of Slytherin "Welcome-Back-To-School" party, had gotten wind of Draco's deed.

Hermione glared, "Oh yeah. _Nobody_ knows."

But Draco was embracing the fame, despite the glares he received from both his girlfriend and her Head of House. After all, it wasn't every day one urinated on a Professor's chair.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"I wasn't that drunk." - "You [outrageous action]!"

The first drabble of my new collection! I promise you, the list of quotes from this challenge by lilkyonkyon is… outrageous to say the least- and this is going to be a seriously hilarious collection. Hopefully everyone will be just as enthused about this as they were for Once Upon a Disney!

Ps, if you want to take a shot at this challenge, I highly encourage it. You can find in on the Harry Potter Challenge Forum, which is under the Fanfiction forums, Harry Potter, then it should be on the first page. Just putting this in since I usually have questions about where I find my challenges (:

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	2. Drabble 2

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 2**

.

Draco glared at the piece of paper in front of him. This was definitely not what he thought she meant when his girlfriend told him that missing out on the boys' night would be _fun_. Making list of people that were going to be on the Yule Ball Committee wasn't his idea of fun.

Hermione was having the time of her life, however, going through the list of their Hogwarts classmates, deciding who should be in attendance, "Well, Draco, who do you think should represent Slytherin with you?"

He mumbled.

She looked up from her perfectly organized lists, "What was that?"

"What about Blaise Zabini."

"_Okay,_" She nodded in agreement, quickly writing his name down, "_We can invite him too, but you have to remind him that pants are a requirement, not a mild suggestion._"

"It was one time."

"He went a whole day without wearing pants, and then when we asked him about it, he said it was Hogwarts first official No-Pants Day."

Draco scowled, "Fine."

"Now, what about Pansy…"

"No."

Hermione pouted and whined, trying to sway his opinion, "But she's been nice to me, lately."

"Doesn't matter, she is not going to be on any committee of mine."

"Great! So I'll write her name down."

And as he watched her scribble Pansy Parkinson down on the ever growing list, Draco groaned; as much as he liked Hermione, he should have definitely gone to boy's night.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"Okay, we can invite [her/him] too, but you have to remind [her/him] that pants are a requirement, not a mild suggestion."

Well, this one wasn't quite as funny as the one before it, but don't worry, another update should be on the way soon.

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	3. Drabble 3

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 3**

.

All she was doing was minding her own business, reading quietly. The squishy chair in the back of the library, behind the shelves full of Old Magic Spells, was always taken by that brunette. She would pages there for hours, doing some light reading on topics she would never really need to know to succeed in the world.

And that was her routine every Wednesday. No one had ever disturbed her, until this particular day, in which a trio of Slytherin girls approached her.

"Can I help you?" Hermione said with a little bit of venom, hoping they would get the hint.

Pansy Parkinson raised an eyebrow, "_Well, you can walk with us, or you can just lie down and die._"

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at the trio of three girls, incredulously; surely she had not heard the raven haired girl correctly.

Daphne Greengrass, as Hermione recalled her name from the classes that they shared together, "You heard her. I would highly advise you to choose to come with us."

She had seen movies like this before. Who did they think they were- the Slytherin Mafia out to kill her if she didn't follow with their commands?

But one raised eyebrow from that Bulstrode girl had her practically jumping out of her seat. Pansy or Daphne she could probably take, but that other girl just plain scared her.

.

"And he brought he flowers yesterday just because he wanted to, and he's just the most perfect boyfriend ever!"

The girls cooed over Daphne's story, and Hermione felt as if she had stepped into Twilight Zone. These Slytherins had seriously dragged her back to their common to sit there and _gossip_ about their boyfriends?

And she was even more perplexed once they turned to her and started questioning her on Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend, "Is why you brought me here? To get information about Draco from me?"

Pansy looked a bit exasperated with the brunette Gryffindor, "Of course, you're one of us now, that what we do."

"… one of you guys now?" Hermione was in a daze.

Millicent snorted, "I think she's daft."

"You have a Slytherin boyfriend, don't you?" Daphne pressed, trying to explain, "So you're one of us. Welcome to our day of the week devoted to gossip."

Pansy nodded, "Yes, Wednesdays are gossip devoted days, we meet here. Then Mondays and Fridays are our weekly catch-up days. Usually, on Fridays, we are helping each other get ready for dates (don't worry, I'm sure we can get your hair to be tame somehow), and we usually pass notes during potions, so be on a watchful eye for that…"

As Hermione listened to Pansy rattle on about the rules of their little club, her eyes grew exceptionally wide. What had she gotten herself into!? She should've joined a cult. At least then, Harry and Ron might be more understanding.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"Well, you can walk with us, or you can just lay down and die."

Sorry this update took so long, I'm on vacation at the moment! (: Anyway, I don't think I communicated this too well, but all the quotes I used are _actual quotes _from people on the streets of New York. The list of quotes is crazy strange…

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	4. Drabble 4

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 4**

.

He refused to let her go. End of story- that was final. He may not be her husband (yet, he reasoned with himself, that would change once they graduated), but he was her boyfriend, and Merlin knows Draco Malfoy was not going to let her go anywhere near _that._ There would be absolutely no exception. And he thought he had thoroughly voiced that to her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked to her chest, with the intent of pulling out a nice sweater for her dinner with her former professor, "_So he made a mistake_."

"_He's a pedophile!_" He growled; there was no way he was ever going to let her near him, no matter what she said.

"_It was a big mistake._" She plucked the dark red cashmere one out, pulled it over his head, and kissed her boyfriend, cradling his cheek in her hand, "It will be fine, nothing will happen. I'm eighteen, you're my boyfriend, I love you, and Gilderoy Lockhart just wants some advice to get his life back on track."

"With a young teenage girl, _my girl_, no less? My beautiful, attractive, hotter than hell itself girlfriend? Over my dead body!"

And with that, Draco stormed out, his girlfriend trailing after him in protest.

.

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, looked over his spectacles at the young boy in front of him. The blonde was very relaxed to be in here, regarding the circumstances. But there he was, bruised black eye tainting his pristine alabaster skin tone, acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you're quite pleased with yourself. Assaulting a man during a school planned Hogesmade trip, having him hospitalized for the damage you had caused."

He shrugged, "Don't regret it, Professor."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself? Was there no reason, no initial force behind the action?"

"He wanted to have lunch with my girl." Draco shrugged.

Glancing at the stack of papers he still had to sort through, the aging man felt it was time to wrap this meeting up; he already knew where it was headed, "I assumed you're referring to your fear of Gilderoy's sexual mistake with Miss Brown and which this mistake might be repeated with Miss Granger?"

If he didn't have his dignity, he would've twiddled his fingers, "You've got me all figured out, Professor."

And with Draco's dismissal, his punishment detention for a week and a formal apology, Dumbledore watched as Miss Granger was right outside the doors, fussing over his black eye, telling him how crazy he was for doing such a thing.

Albus chuckled; young love was something to be cherished, but he was definitely getting too old for this.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"So he made a mistake!" - "He's a pedophile!" - "It was a big mistake."

(: I hope everyone figured out the whole Gilderoy pedophile thing… it's kinda vague.

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._

THIRTY ONE


	5. Drabble 5

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 5**

.

Storming her way down to the Slytherins' lair, Ginny Weasley huffed, Hermione close behind her. Both were quite obviously not amused. Even the toughest of Snakes knew to get out of their way, for whenever these Lionesses had to come into their domain, it was not good for their leaders.

Draco knew that the girls wouldn't handle it very well. Blaise on the other hand didn't care how the handled it. And this, for example, is how the boys found themselves in most of the fights they had with their significant others: lack of caring.

See, if they would've been thinking, they would've realized the consequences of their prank. Like, for example, how they would have to angry girlfriends glaring them down as they casually lied on the sofas of the common.

"What could you possibly have been thinking?!"

Blaise shrugged, "It wasn't like you couldn't remove them; you have magic just as much as we do."

"It smells like wretched farm animals," The brunette Gryffindor looked about ready to kill.

However, her boyfriend, quite used to said looks, just shook his blonde head in amusement, "Now you have Potty to blame for that."

Ginny groaned, "It was a harmless joke!"

"Referring to us as no better than farm animals is not a joke." If the usually fun, romantic (sometimes perverted) Blaise Zabini could ever be intimidating and scary, this would be one of those times. "This is war."

The redhead sighed, "Can't you just let it go? We would let it go if we were you."

He scoffed, "_That's because my heart is filled with hate and yours is filled with kittens._"

"Harry didn't mean anything by it." Hermione grumbled, ignoring their Italian friend completely.

Draco stood up, downright indignant, and being the diva he was born to be, he exclaimed, "We can't just let it go! He insulted our manhood! Our own girlfriends are on his side! We must prevail, succeed!"

Ginny and Hermione shared a look; between Mr. "this is war" and the Drama Queen, there was no way they were going to win this one.

That is, unless they set up their own pranks.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"That's because my heart is filled with hate and yours is filled with kittens."

Have you ever had prank wars at your school? Like literal _wars_? It is definitely not pretty. And this is pretty much how it goes. I'm sorry for people that are not finding these as humorous as they would like. I'm taking high school experiences, some that are cliché, and some that I've been through and importing them. It's actually quite difficult to use the quotes, so as much as I appreciate the feedback, a little bit more than just "Not funny" or "eh" would be wonderful. Why don't you tell me what you don't like?

Would anyone be interested in serving as a second beta for fallingstar93? She has quite a busy outside life (not meaning to condemn! It's actually very good… I should probably go get myself a life sometime, haha) and sometimes her beta-ing services are just unavailable. If you're interested, your job will start asap, as I have a new chapter waiting for you!

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	6. Drabble 6

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 6**

.

Stumbling into the courtyard, where his girlfriend was casually reading while he friends engaged in mindless chatter, Draco Malfoy, hair somewhat disheveled, went to go sit next to his girlfriend. He had stumbled a couple time getting there; the firewhiskey was definitely was definitely catching up with him.

Not even glancing up from her book, Hermione sighed, quite used to being embarrassed in front of her friends, "Draco, _why do you smell like alcohol?_"  
He shrugged and hugged her around the waist, genuinely happy to be alive, "_Because it's Tuesday._"

"Wonderful. My boyfriend is so under the influence that he binge drinks every Tuesday."

"And," Pause for hiccup, "Wednesday!"

"Smashing."

Hoisting himself up so he was sitting, she looked into his eyes, seeing how dilated his pupils were. Maybe if he wasn't as drunk as he was last week, he wouldn't try humping the bedpost again.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

The grown man of almost seventeen giggled like a first year girl, "I love you."

And that's how Hermione found herself magically carrying her boyfriend back to his common, where she could hide him away (Merlin forbid he do something vulgar in public), and he could hump as many bedposts as his drunken heart desired.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"Why do you smell like alcohol?" – "Because it's Tuesday."

I know it's been quite awhile, but with school starting up again, with my tennis tryouts and whatnot, it's been quite hard to prioritize. Once school gets back into my natural schedule, however, more efficiently written updates will be provided.

And don't think I've forgotten my ABC Challenge! That will be on the way as well.

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	7. Drabble 7

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 7**

.

"Honestly, Hermione, homework is _so_ overrated nowadays. Don't go reverting back to your boring bookish ways… you're buck teeth might come back."

"How very sweet of you, darling."

"Only speaking the truth."

"It doesn't matter; _last time you told me something was overrated, I got pregnant._"

Hermione's solemn face scared the blonde. His mind raced before him; thinking how his life would pretty much end with a baby on the way. Surely, his family would disown him; his friends would go out on boys' night without him. But on the other hand… a baby with the most beautiful girl in the world. As what his life would soon become flashed in his mind, a grimace settled on his face, "A… a b-baby?"

The mood quickly shifted as the smartest witch of her age laughed as though she hadn't laughed in years, "Oh Merlin," She paused to laugh some more, "You should have seen your face!"

As she sat down to regain her breath, sporadically giggling spastically, Draco Malfoy's face paled, making him look more like a ghost then he ever had before, "That wasn't funny."

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"Last time you told me something was overrated, I got pregnant."

The fake-preggo joke. Hilarious for the females, tragic for the males. Always priceless (:

School starting up has been a huge dampener on my writing. My classes are about ten times harder than I had ever thought they would be, unfortunately, and lots of stuff is going on in my personal life, but have no fear! I have not forgotten. My goals are to finish this series by November (still a pending month) and Sixteen Candles by December (so then it only took me a year to write). Finally, I know I've been saying this, but sometime ABC should be up soon. I'm doing a lot of preparing for it, a lot of pre-writing. Thanks so much for your continued support!

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	8. Drabble 8

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 8**

.

"You're just a know-it-all twit!"

She scoffed, "Oh, so _I'm _the twit! Says the vain, self-absorbed areshole that I call a boyfriend! Oh, that is so rich."

The blonde mocked her, "Well I'm _so sorry_ that I actually care what I look like; I don't go out looking like something nested in my hair unlike _some _people we know!"

"Oh please, my hair is fabulous."

"Because I'm always there to tell you to fix it."

"I could so thrive without you!"

"_If you didn't have me, you'd be a nun._"

"And you would have an STD."

"Touché."

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"If you didn't have me, you'd be a nun."

I have a new collection, entitled Connection, I'm putting up. It's a very serious collection of 25 drabbles, based off quotes from the movie _The Notebook_, with four main parings, all centering around inter-house relationships, Slytherin-Gryffindor. I realize that this collection seems very out of the blue. Which, in some ways it is. I've had a burning passion to write some more serious drabbles, maybe even oneshots. I've done so by taking up multiple drabble challenges at HPFFCF. However, I think this lack of true humorous inspiration is making Hogwarts is Still a High School suffer. So, from now on forward, please note that Connection is now my main drabble series and Sixteen Candles is my main chapter story. That means this will be updated more regularly and frequently then HiSaHS. After saying this, that doesn't mean that HiSaHS will never be updated. It will be, when I feel inspired to use one of the quotes. But for now, I think its best just to put it on the backburner.

Thank you so much for your support.

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	9. Drabble 9

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 9**

.

"Now, Mister Malfoy, how do you feel that this detention session has been? Have you learned anything from writing your lines?

"Well, Professor McGonagall, _so far, I've experienced coldness and evil_."

"Mister Malfoy, you urinated on school property, _my chair_ no less."

"Professor, I don't see how this is relevant to writing lines."

"You are trying my patience."

"You're trying my patience."

"Another hundred lines, Mister Malfoy."

"My girlfriend is Head Girl you know!"

"And I am just as embarrassed to be seen in your presence as Ms. Granger is. Your lines, if you please."

"I will only urinate in a toilet. I will only urinate in a toilet…"

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"So far, I've experienced coldness and evil."

Follow-up on my first one, for all of you that asked for one!

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	10. Drabble 10

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 10**

.

One's seventh year at Hogwarts is and always will be a time of great decision. One must choose their path which will lead them down the road of the rest of their life, for better or for worst.

At least, that's what Draco Malfoy had been told that needed to be done in his final year of school. Whether he believed his professors and took the advice to heart, well, let's just say whenever Draco started thinking about his future, he usually did something extremely stupid to take his mind off of such deep topics.

But, as the last day of his Hogwarts career (and consequently the first day of the rest of his life) was fast approaching, he wondered what he was to do about his long-standing stoically boring relationship with one Pansy Parkinson. His parent's expected a proposal while he was well aware that her mother was anxious for a ring. However, on this fine day, Draco knew in his head that it was time for him to make a decision: be utterly bored for the rest of his life or go for something more adventurous in his life.

And by adventurous, he meant the spit-fire that he called Hermione Granger who had intrigued him ever since she had blossomed through puberty. Neither amazingly beautiful nor exceedingly plain, the battle of wits that they shared was too much fun for the blonde to pass up on a daily basis. Maybe a date wouldn't be so bad.

So, in desperate want of some needed advice, he sat his best mate down for a chat, "Blaise, _I have a moral dilemma._"

The Italian's head pounded; maybe binge drinking every night before graduation wasn't the best plan, "_Does it involve alcohol?_"

"… _No. _But–"

"_Does it require alcohol?_"

"No – but, Blaise–"

"Then quite frankly, I don't care." Blaise rubbed his head, "I have a headache so large not even a potion will help me and if it doesn't have to do with alcohol, I say do whatever your Slytherin gut is telling you. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pass out in the common room now. Tell me how whatever it is that you were asking me about went when I'm less hungover and a bit more dapper."

Walking away from his best mate, who was now face down in the couch, pillows stacked high above his head, Draco Malfoy followed his Slytherin gut as Blaise had insisted that he'd do.

Let's just say Pansy had struck Blaise over the head multiple times when she learned that he had been the one to give Draco the advice, thus giving Blaise another massive headache from different reasons.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **_"I have a moral dilemma." – "Does is involve alcohol?" – "No." – "Does it require alcohol?" _

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	11. Drabble 11

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 11**

.

It was a well known fact that Hermione Granger wasn't the only girl who had an odd fascination with the library.

Hermione, also known as the know-it-all, was enamored with all the wonderful literature that the books of the library held; opening a new book was like opening another portal for a different path that life could take her. Most of the population of Hogwarts admired her for this. Though they never dreamed of spending their lives with their nose in a book, it was her life, and as long as she didn't interfere with theirs, they were content with her being the smartest in her class.

But the other girl on the other hand… she was different. Hermione, the gossip mongrels of Hogwarts had come to realize, did indeed have a life. This other, Olive Whitley, Hufflepuff, had never been the outgoing type. The only thing Olive was known for was her unusual amount of time spent in the library. She had no social scandals that were known of, making her invisible to the students. Though, if one was to pass her in the library, they would quickly walk by, head down avoiding her gaze. There was only one rumor that involved Olive Whitley.

One time a boy had disturbed her reading. She had bit his arm.

Draco Malfoy had never run into Olive Whitley in his many visits to the library. Whether he considered himself lucky or not was not clear, as he was always in look of one other frequent library-goer over the other.

"Hermione?" He hissed down an aisle one day before dinner. "Hermione, where are you?"

The blonde walked through most of the aisles in the entire library in his quest for his missing girl. It was her turn to sit with the Slytherins, and he was convinced that by hiding out she was trying to skip out. If Draco had to sit with Weasley and Potter, than by damned she was going to listen to Blaise whine and pine over Ginny Weasley. He would not suffer this alone.

The restricted section was all he had left to search. Hermione had gotten better at hide-and-seek, Draco had duly noted, "Hermione?"

He soon felt a hand drag his arm, and ultimately the rest of his body, further into the isolated parts of the room. Under the impression it was his girlfriend, he smiled brightly, allowing himself to be pulled away from civilization.

But when the dark haired girl turned around, and Draco discovered that was definitely not his girlfriend, but was instead someone that could possibly be an ax-murderer that was out for his beauty.

"_Welcome to the library, where your wildest dreams come true._"

Suspicions confirmed, Draco found it fitting to scream like a girl and run as far away from this place as possible.

Draco Malfoy was never found returning to the library ever again, no matter how in need of a book he was.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"_Welcome to the library, where your wildest dreams come true._" 

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	12. Drabble 12

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 12**

.

Blaise Zabini had perfected the delicate art of pleading and pouting. From much practice, he knew which facial expressions could pull at the right heartstrings of women making them succumb to his every want and need.

Draco Malfoy, his classmate, took a different approach. He himself had been found to be quite fond of ultimatums. It's either his way or no way at all. And due to his ravishingly good looks, as he reminded himself daily of, women always chose his way.

Headstrong and independent Gryffindors such as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley did not approve of this, in any manner of speaking. They found their womanizing ways utterly revolting and enough to make any girl want to slap them across the face. So quite obviously, they became the boys' next conquest; Draco and Blaise had always loved a good game of cat-and-mouse. The girls were just unclear about who was the cat, which didn't leave the boys with much concern.

However, that was before those cunning Slytherin had realized that they had met their match in these girls, and they might even, hold for gasp, begin to like them as people.

The girls were very self-satisfied.

This led Draco and Blaise to the predicament they found themselves in at present: whining and scheming in the safety of their common room. Hours they had poured themselves over what they could do to get their old lives back, back to the time where they did not think of girls as people. But the conversation always took a turn towards how pretty her red hair is or the wonderings of how far her know-it-all tendencies would lead.

They had finally come to a conclusion, they realized. Blaise sighed, "Sometimes I wish I were gay."

The Slytherins both laughed in agreement. Life would be immensely easier if they fancied boys rather than girls. But to be deprived of girls would be unimaginable…

After a long pause, "… You were kidding right?"

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"Sometimes I wish I were gay." – "… You were kidding right?" 

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review._


	13. Drabble 13

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**Drabble 13**

.

After a long, hard hour's worth of homework, Draco looked up from his parchment at his girlfriend, obviously ready for a break. Hermione, however, was thoroughly engrossed in her essay exploring the comparisons and differences, both physically and psychologically, between wizard and famed beast, the acromantula.

"Hermione, are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Looking up, she smiled, "I think we might be on the same page."

"Really?" It was almost too good to be true, "You never agree with me, Mione…"

She closed her textbook she had been reading and put her favorite feather quill off to the side, "How could I not agree with you, Draco? Do you know me at all?"

Obviously not, he reasoned, but when opportunity presents itself, one doesn't question! "Well come over here, then!"

Hermione Granger smiled wide, quickly grabbing her essay, and sliding herself close to her boyfriend, "Homework is a great fuel for the imagination, I've found. I just love these extra credit essays. Now, from the beginning-"

Quickly realizing his rookie mistake, the Slytherin Prince groaned, "You and I were having two totally different conversations."

"Oh, I know," Hermione Granger responded. Feeling smug that she had put her boyfriend in her place, she quickly finished the conversation so she could get back to her giant spider, "No snogging; it's homework time."

Draco detested homework.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Quote used: **"You and I were having two totally different conversations"

_Love it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review and let me know! _


	14. Drabble 14

**Hogwarts is Still a High School**

**New York Quotes Challenge**

**TFLN Challenge**

**Drabble 14**

.

Hermione eyed her nervously. This was not going to end well, not one bit.

Dipping a small glass into the clear liquid, Lavender handed the now full container of death over to her friend. She was quite pleased with herself that she, and the rest of the Gryffindor girls there, would be the ones to successfully aid the know-it-all to corruption, "Here, and take it quick. It will burn less."

To be honest and fair, the brunette was not giving into peer pressure, nor doing this to impress her boyfriend, whom she assumed would pop in the Head's dormitory any second now, as he usually crashed in Head Boy Blaise's room for party nights such as these.

Oh no, Hermione had decided that it was time she did an experiment to clearly understand the attraction that little drinks such as the one she now held in her hand had over people like Draco. And Merlin knows she told him to stay away for the night; who knows what she would do or say with a little liquid stupidity in her (not liquid courage, mind you. She had enough courage, so she figured the only thing left for her to gain was the stupidity and curiosity that brought her into this mess in the first place).

Lifting it to her face, she closed her eyes.

All she remembered was that it burned.

.

Pounding headaches she was not used to. Late nights, little sleep, scary adventures with Harry and Ron, sure. But her head felt like it was caving in. Hopefully, this would not affect the aptitude of her brain cells to learn adequately.

Leaning up onto her elbows, Hermione rubbed her face, in a half-hearted attempt to wipe the sleep away. It was one of the final days of Christmas break, so no classes would be taking place today. Gingerly laying her head back down on the pillow, she breathed deep and shut her eyes.

"Morning, love."

Oh how the tables had turned. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, suppressed his laughter as his girlfriend remained face-down on the couch, while trying to usher him away with one loose wave to the side. "I brought you a potion. Brewed it up myself, it'll help, I promise."

And of course, she discovered, he was right, just as he always seems to be. Hermione's headache lessened, and she sat up to face him. "That was terrible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."

"Draco. There was a punch bowl full of straight vodka. Glass bowl, ladle, vodka, and no punch at all. It was something of a rough night."

"That's quite sad for you. You've always been quite fond of punch."

"Now is not a time for your _hilarious_ commentary."

"No need to get hostile, love. Though I must admit your acceptance of my marriage proposal was quite a shock to the rest of the party. I must say we seemed to have had a smashing time, from what I remember."

"Really? Huh. Well, I must have been really drunk when I did that. Married in my seventh year? I still have my life to live before settling down."

Draco shared pulled her close, resting his head atop hers, "I've done crazier things, Mione."

The tattoo above his heart felt heavy against his chest. It had been there for ages – two years to be exact. He would tell her when the time was right. Possibly after she changed her mind about the marriage proposal.

He'd work on it.

.

_Everything I do, I do for you._

.

**Author's Note. **

**TFLN Challenge prompt: **(610): There was a punch bowl full of straight vodka. Glass bowl, ladle, vodka, and no punch at all. It was something of a rough night. 

**NYQ Challenge prompt: **"Really? Huh. Well, I must have been really drunk when I did that."

And there you have it! Has anyone seen the show Underage and Engaged? Maybe it's only a US show- I'm not sure. But that was the inspiration for this little ditty.

Personally, I liked the ending myself, but I couldn't tell if I clearly got my message across at the end, but it's one of those things that the writer gets a vision of how they think it should be and whether it came across or not is unclear. Let me know!

_Hate it? Love it? Indifferent? Leave a review and let me know what you thought! _


End file.
